


Nebulous (January 27, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Force Ghosts, Gen, That's Not How The Force Works, Word of the Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Luke meets a Force Ghost he hasn't seen before. Drabble.Word of the Day: Nebulous1: of, relating to, or resembling a nebula2: indistinct, vague





	Nebulous (January 27, 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote most of this yesterday, but couldn't think of an ending until today.

The _Millenium Falcon_ ’s lights guttered and died, engines following scant seconds later. The emergency lights flickered on, life support following after.

 

At least they were floating in the nebula they’d been traveling through, so they could potentially find something to refill their tanks with.

 

Han grumbled and left the cockpit, Chewbacca following after with an expressive shrug of furry shoulders.

 

Luke remained in the cockpit, unwilling to get in the way, knowing Han was particular with his ship. He crossed his legs up in his seat, listening to the unusual quiet, none of the usual humming or ship sounds echoing back to him.

 

The Force shifted around him, coiling in an odd way. He listened, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with it.

 

A blue glowing form took shape in the seat next to him, but it was not anyone he knew when he peered at them out of the corner of his eye.

 

Long hair, pulled back from an aquiline face, looked out into the nebula. They seemed worn, and tall; if they weren’t a spirit, they wouldn’t have been very comfortable in the seat.

 

They caught Luke looking, and an expression of surprise crossed their face briefly. Luke got the impression they weren’t used to being seen. A wistful smile crossed their face as they looked back out at the veiled stars.

 

They sat in companionable silence for a while longer before they spoke. They said, in a quiet voice, “It is good to speak to someone still living. I am Qui-Gon Jinn. I believe you knew my former Padawan, Obi-Wan. I suppose that makes you a part of my Lineage.”

 

Luke let his surprise linger in the Force. “I never knew about Old Ben’s teachers, besides Yoda. I’m honored to meet you.”

 

The spirit’s gaze was far away as he replied, “I’m not surprised he didn’t mention me. I left suddenly, and it was only just before his own death that we managed to reconnect in the Force.”

 

Luke hummed, eyeing the spirit, “Well, I don’t see Ben very much these days, but I’d be happy to learn from you, as well, if you have the time.”

 

The spirit regarded him with a roguish grin Luke associated more with the spirit of his father. “I’d love to.”


End file.
